


To the Victor Goes the Spoils

by Inuryuvr



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Slavery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-09-30
Updated: 2012-11-01
Packaged: 2017-11-15 08:07:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/525051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inuryuvr/pseuds/Inuryuvr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At the end of the war between Jotunheim and Asgard, Laufey is taken as spoils along with the casket in retribution for his misdeeds.  Odin seems to have other uses for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of the ship ideas of Celestialess and eleedoesart on tumblr. (also based on eleedoesart's artwork)

The war was over. Odin held the frost king at spear-point even as the socket of his eye dripped blood. Laufey growled up at the aesir standing over him, even as he knew the battle was lost. “Give it up, Laufey the war is over. Concede yourself to this fact and save your world from further ruin.” The frost king jerked his head to the side, not wishing to give in even as he lay upon his back, Gungnir drawing blood from his neck. His rash nature had yet been dulled and fought against the thought that in his first war he had lost the realm, what would the people think of him? They would oust a worthless king as he had been.

“Dwell not on what could have been, you can stop this from going any further.”

“How would you react to defeat, All-father?” Laufey snarls, glaring into the single eye gazing resolutely down upon him. “Even if you leave me to rule as a puppet here I will not last the people's anger. Finish me now, spear-breaker. Then maybe your puppet will even have some legitimacy.”

“Nay, Laufey, I will not end your misery now. This is punishment you deserve for your siege on Midgard, but I could hardly let your people dispose of you so that you will hardly suffer at all. Instead I shall take you back with me.” At that moment a soldier ascended the steps of the tower to find Odin standing over the felled king of the giants. He gasped with excitement and delivered his news to the All-father.

“The city is taken, Utgard is ours. I see their king has fared no better. How may we serve you further?”

“Go to the top of this tower and retrieve the Casket. It is the source of their power and shall prove useful in their subjugation. Worry not for the king, for I shall see to his imprisonment.” Odin told the soldier without taking his eyes from the giant before him. The soldier gave a curt nod, sneering at the frost king, before ascending the tower further to reach the casket. 

“So you mean to take me as a prisoner of war then. What makes you think it wise to keep a frost giant locked in your dungeons for centuries?” Laufey smirks up at Odin who had yet to further move a muscle. A troupe of soldiers appeared at the top of the landing, once again cutting off the conversation. Without a word they chained and surrounded the former king as Odin pressed the spear further into his neck, threatening consequences for resistance. They hauled the reluctant jotnar to his feet and dragged him in chains to the stairs to descend into the city below.

“When did I say you would be locked in the dungeons, Laufey? You are a spoil more than prisoner.” 

~~

When they reached the bottom of the tower the army had assembled before them, holding the remaining Jotun in the city captive between the ranks. Laufey heard a shout from his children, whipping his head to the side in time to see them forced back into line. The former king growled at the indigence of the army; they seemed intent to display his humiliation before all the city, never mind the presence of his children. Another glance brought worry into the frost giant's heart as he saw that the two were alone a shake of the head from a trusted general confirmed his dread. Farbauti was dead. 

Could the Aesir find no further way to harm him? With his defeat and capture and their other parent gone Helblindi and Býleistr would be left to the wolves. Laufey's rage was blatant upon his face by the time the All-father descended from the tower. “What do you intend to do now? You have me and my people imprisoned. Do you intend to slaughter them before me before carting me off for your pleasure?” 

“Hold your tongue, Laufey.” He commanded as the chains were pulled to bring the jotun king to his knees. “They are merely to know the consequences of actions such as these if they ever intend to rise up again. Each and everyone of them would face enslavement as you do now for another attack.” Odin's gaze remains upon the people of Jotunheim, ignoring the former king. “I shall decide the next ruler upon this realm to best ensure it will not happen again.” Laufey could see the people cringing and baring teeth at the prospect, but the constant threat of the Asgardian sword kept them at bay. “For now we shall leave them to rebuild. We have taken our price for now and will return when it be deemed necessary. The war is over.” With an air of finality Odin motioned for his troops to move out, and Laufey was to be dragged with them. 

As he passed Odin he sent a single glare towards the man sending the message that he was not beaten yet. But he was distracted once again by the cries of the two young children as he was lead away, no doubt the All-father saw and heard them, but Laufey could not acknowledge their presence for fear of endangering them. The wails stayed with him until the Bifrost took them from the cold and familiar world of Jotunheim to Asgard.

Upon first impression the world was blistering hot. He could not imagine how any race could live in such heat, but the Aesir are different than the jotun, he reminds himself, they cannot take the welcoming cold of his own realm. But the musing was short lived as he was dragged from the dome of the Bifrost by the battalion of soldiers around him. They had yet to deride him yet, but he could see it welling in their eyes for their fear of the former king would not last much longer as he was held in chains. 

Laufey was lead by the guards through the city, in the triumphant parade of the warriors. He had little time to 'enjoy' the sights with the shouts of the crowd to either side. They cheered their heroes and laughed at their fallen enemy. The party swerved off from the main group as they neared the palace, taking him in through back entrances, it appeared the guards had already received their orders and he was not to be humiliated in public yet. Walking through the tunnels of the under reaches of the castle took time and made Laufey loose his bearings shortly upon entering. He expected that they would be taking him to a prison cell with the method of travel, but when they resurfaced within the golden halls he was decidedly wrong in that assumption. 

Golden doors stood before him that opened to princely chambers that appeared at first glance to be of the sort one would lend out to guests. A closer look revealed restraints, unbreakable windows, reinforced walls and doors with heavy locks. A golden prison if ever Laufey had seen one. His chains were attached to the far wall as the guards separated to take watch both inside and outside of the room. Laufey tested the chains several times as the guards eyed him suspiciously, they had been built specifically to hold a giant in place and did not yeild even the slightest to his attempts. After the first few tries he gave up knowing that misusing his strengths now would be foolish. 

Time passed slowly as they all waited in silence for an unknown signal. Boredom sent Laufey's mind to studying the room in order to keep it off of painful memories of the past few hours. He still could hardly grasp the concept that Jotunheim was lost to him and he was now a captive of Asgard. But he would not let despair stop him from attempting to return, his children deserved better than that.

His musing had only just turned sour as he heard the sound of voices from outside the room. The guards inside the room were dismissed as the All-father entered in his fine regalia. Without a word Odin walked over to Laufey and struck him with the shimmering flat of Gungnir. He felt the magic course from the spear into his body, but before he could react to the demeaning gesture Laufey felt it take hold. The magic shut off his connection to the ice first before other changes started occurring. His body was shrunk down to be only slightly taller than the All-father and suddenly the air was not as sweltering as it was once before. Laufey could only stare at Odin in shock, even as the chains no longer held his limbs in place. Odin took this opportunity to shove the defeated jotun against the wall behind him. 

His shock was short lived as he realized what had happened and started to fight against Odin's restraints. But he stilled as Gungnir was once again held against his neck. “Listen, Laufey and listen well, you are alive and here for my whim and pleasure alone. Do not doubt the number of my people who would see you headless upon tomorrow. This cage serves a double purpose for if you do manage to get out of this room, every being in Asgard will be out to kill you. And I'm sure it will be easy pickings with your present state.” He nipped along Laufey's neck in a manner to prove a point. Touching Laufey's skin would no longer harm the Aesir in this condition, and with all other natural defenses gone the jotun was nearly helpless. He had strength, but what was that against any armed Asgardian?

“So you intend to keep me as your personal pleasure slave?” Laufey asked indignantly. 

“Not intend, for that is what you are, and you will learn your place quickly or face further consequences.” Odin shoved the jotun further against the wall, his own strength overcoming any left in Laufey from their previous fight. The remaining armor and vestments were torn quickly from Laufey's body by Odin, even as he fought to gain purchase against the wall. He struggled fruitlessly against the All-father until he was held off the ground, pressed into the wall with Odin's cock pressing against his entrance. Gravity only helped Odin's position and worsened Laufey's as he was finally seated on the cock with Odin standing between his spread legs. 

From that point on Laufey tried to block out the sensations of Odin's movements. Eventually the All-father came inside the frost giant, gripping his hips to nearly bruising. He pulled out and left Laufey to fall to the floor as the support was taken from him. Odin picked up the hastily removed clothes before redressing himself. “Learn to enjoy this. For it will be your life from now on. If you please me it will only help you.” The All-father left the room with that warning leaving Laufey naked on the floor, but thankfully unchained. He remained on the floor as he heard the door lock for a time, his mind unable to cope with the reality that had been thrust upon him. In the matter of less than a day's time Laufey had gone from King of his own realm to the lowest of slaves.


	2. Chapter 2

The former king did not recognize for a moment where he was as he woke up, but one glance at the chains upon the wall and the blood red linens had Laufey recoiling from the memory. The whole of the previous day played through his memory causing him to cringe in embarrassment and anger. He clutched the sheets around his form before realizing that he did not remember dragging himself to the bed. Laufey dragged himself from the painful memories by focusing on the other aspects of the room he was now locked into. 

All the red and gold of the room was nearly blinding, but it did the job of letting the metal chains fade into the background. He pulled himself from the bed to explore further, and at the same time wonder how the Aesir could afford to give even prisoners eloquent quarters such as this. Although he had to admit it did seem to be built for one purpose with chains hanging from the wall so close to the bed which was the centerpiece of the room. There were a pair of small windows at the top of the wall which he may have been able to reach had Odin not worked his magic on Laufey's form. The only other sources of light were a pair of torches which Laufey kept well away from even if the heat was not bothering him currently. 

He found another small room attached to the main one. It contained all the tubs and sinks that he had heard that the Aesir used for cleansing, but that he had not seen before himself. However the promise to be rid of the reminders of the previous night lead him to try these out. He fumbled with the faucets while trying to find a comfortable temperature for the water that flowed out. It was strange for him to be able to touch the water without it instantly turning to ice, but that was the curse Odin had left with him. Instead of dwelling on it he scrubbed away the sweat, blood, and other fluids that had encrusted his skin since the previous day. 

The sound of the door unlocking and opening had Laufey jumping to his feet, water running freely down the lines of his body. The servant who entered gasped and turned to look away when coming face to face with the naked former king of Jotunheim. He stuttered, trying to relay his message, much to Laufey's ire. “T-t-the A-allfather bid me t-to bring you this to w-wear to this e-evenings' feast.” 

“Why would I be attending a feast.” Laufey shot back at the servant as he stepped out of the tub. He would not be caught defenseless infront of an Aesir, even a servant. He takes the scrap of clothing that the one before him was holding out and raised an eyebrow in question. It was barely a loincloth, hung on a golden chain and basically see through, it would hide nothing from wandering eyes.

“H-he says you are t-to b-be his cup bearer.” Laufey throws the loincloth back at the servant before turning to obtain a towel with which he does cover himself with. 

“Odin would need more than a request for me to humiliate myself like that.” Now that Laufey was more decent in the eyes of the servant he turned his eyes back to the deposed king and responded more firmly.

“The All-father said that might be your response and if you refused that you would be performing your duties naked until he judged otherwise. He wished me to remind you that you have no more power here.” Laufey turned a glare back on the servant who was almost smirking at the jotun's discomfort. Nonetheless Laufey snatched the garment back from the servant and stalked from the room growling. Outside the bathroom he was met by a pair of burly Aesir dressed for battle. Once again he was reminded of his change in size for at one point he would have towered over both of these men and neither would have been a threat to him. But Odin's magic seemed to have held him to his proportions as even as he had been on the slighter side among the jotun, now he was dwarfed by these two men. 

“He has also sent word that Bjorn and Eskel here are to watch you today. They have right to punish you as they see fit if you attempt anything they deem to be threatening to yourself or Asgard.” Laufey heard as the Aesir servant came up behind him, a smug expression on his face. The trapped jotun merely shot a glare back at the servant while watching him leave the room with a click of the lock. Laufey glared at the two infront of him, blocking his way, before returning to the bathroom to change into the only damned thing Odin saw fit to provide him. He knew he would make it through this torture, but Odin seemed to be aiming to take every last ounce of pride the former king once had first.

\--

Laufey stayed on the far side of the room for the rest of the day. His eyes never left the pair of warriors who watched him with similar constancy. He was not afraid of their presence, for what jotun could be afraid of a pair of aesir warrors? But he was wary of the warning the servant had left, they could do whatever they wanted if he gave them reason. The sexual appetite of a warrior, no matter the race, was well known to Laufey and in his weakened state he could hardly expect to fight them off. Odin he could tolerate to a degree, but a common warrior he could not. 

Thus he found himself sitting on the bed in that damned loincloth Odin [i]so graciously[/i] allowed him as the door opened to the servant again. “You are needed now at the feast.” He said blandly, drawing Laufey's attention away before turning to instruct the guards. “His hands are to be chained at least until he is in the dining room. Please escort him there promptly through the main doors.” 

“So I'm finally to be presented like the prize I am?” Laufey commented before the servant could escape from the room.

“Yes, and you are expected to show respect. The All-father wishes to impart the reminder of what I told you earlier.” He deadpanned back to Laufey, but twitched as he remembered something, “You have not eaten all day have you? You will be able to partake after the feast once the nobles have had their fill. Unless Odin is pleased enough to offer you something, do not touch anything save to serve it.” The former king felt his stomach growl and knew it would be a challenge for it had nearly been two days since his last meal, but he nodded to show his understanding. 

Tonight would be a test, he thought when the warriors affixed the cuffs to his wrists, he would have to grin and bear it for now, but eventually they would grow tired of his presence and he would be left alone. Laufey did not pull at his chains as the warriors affixed a collar around his neck to lead him by, but he shot a glare at them for the added restraint. They walked is silence out of his room and down the halls he had yet to see. He tried to map out the hall ways while they lead him, but every golden hall looked exactly like the next with only the rare marker to differentiate them. Giving up was the only option for now, he would need his energy for the feast, but he still made note of a set of grand doors at the end of one hallway as they passed. They could hold any number of things, but there would be little reason to carve elaborate features on any old door.

When they reached the grand doors of the feast hall they paused to wait to be called in. He heard laughter through the door and sounds of Odin's boistrous voice as finally the doors were opened to reveal Laufey and his guards. The former king held himself regally as he was lead into the room, keeping an impassive expression trained on Odin. He would not let the spear-breaker know how humiliating this was to him. “See here how the mighty have fallen. Laufey-once king stands before you no more than a slave. As I have claimed before, the threat of Jotunheim is no more!” If his hands were free, Laufey did not doubt he would have torn Odin's head off for that comment, and he can see Odin knows it as well. The guards remove the chains at Odin's bidding and step back for the whole of the hall to see Laufey's disgrace. Snickers and murmurs of gossip are strung around the room before Odin beckons Laufey forward, which he obeys at the reminder of the consequences if he refused. “So tame today? Has my magic subdued you this much already?” Odin mocks as he hands Laufey the pitcher of mead. “You will serve all of us at the high table today. Make a mistake and I will make sure you are further humiliated before all of Asgard; please us and you may walk from this room with more than you entered with.” Laufey remained silent as he gave Odin a mocking bow, but his expression that was focused on the All-father was anything but pleased.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to a con the next two weekends so I don't expect to be able to write much for a while so I'm going to post this here, even if it's not stopping where I'd like it to, so my AO3 readers don't get discouraged too much.


End file.
